Emilia Lucia Malfoy
by DinaTheCat
Summary: Emilia is the younger sister of Draco Malfoy. Abandoned as a baby when her parents believed her to be a squib, she never knew her wizarding heritage; now she is starting at Hogwarts, she will finally be reunited with her family, but is that what she really wants?
1. Chapter 1

Emilia was left on the steps of the orphanage when she was a few days old. She only had a brief letter with her, saying her name was Emila Lucia, with no last name included. She was a beautiful, happy baby, and was soon adopted by the Carmichael family, who raised her until she was four years old, when she was abandoned again at a local care home.

Emilia had been fostered several times over the next seven years, never spending more than a few months at a time at the care home. She was always fostered quickly due to her angelic good looks, bright blonde hair, high cheekbones and pale blue eyes; however she didn't usually last long at the homes with other children, they seemed to think she was weird or sometimes scary.

It was the day of her 11th birthday, at Mrs. Browning's home where the first letter came.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Browning looked at the letter in confusion. A letter for Emilia? She's never received any post before, she has no family to speak of and other than reminders for the dentist, she has no reason to expect any. The address was odd as well: The Bed By The Window, The Back Bedroom, 27 Langley Close, St Ives, Cambridgeshire. The address included where she slept, but didn't have a post code? Very odd indeed. The only explanation, really, is Emilia must have signed up for something and gotten on some mailing list. She'll have to have a talk to little Emilia about giving out her address. Then, of course, Mrs. Browning went about her day and soon forgot about the letter. Several days later when another arrived, she asked Emilia if she had signed up for anything, and, seeing as the letter was clearly from an organisation rather than a person, threw the other letter away as well.

Three or so more letters arrived, they all went straight in the bin, unopened. Then, a few weeks later, a woman arrived at the house and asked to speak with Emilia and her guardian privately. Mrs. Browning guessed she was an official of some sort, as she wore a very smart mulberry suit, which complemented her long brown hair beautifully.

"Mrs. Browning, Emilia, my name is Professor Vector, I teach at a selective secondary school in Scotland. Due to Emilia's excellent testing scores, she has been accepted to our school, to begin on the first of September. Congratulations."

Mrs. Browning looked dumbfounded. Emilia also looked confused.

"But I don't remember taking any..."

" 'Selective' as in private school?!" Mrs. Browning interrupted, and went straight into using her 'no-nonsense voice', usually saved for telemarketers and lying children. "We can't pay any fees. We won't give you any kind of deposit or registration fee to hold her place, so if that's what you're here for, you can leave and take your scam somewhere else!"

Emilia suddenly shivered violently, and seemed to have completely lost track of the conversation. Mrs. Browning was talking now, and appeared to be quite a bit more amenable now. She had the distinct feeling that she was missing something.

"Ah yes, that sounds fine. So you'll be escorting Emilia to London next week to buy her school supplies, and we just need to take her to Kings Cross on the first to catch the train at 11. I can drive her myself, the other kids don't start school until the 7th, so my Joe can keep an eye on the little ones for a few hours."

"Excellent, thank you Mrs. Browning. Now then," Professor Vector said, turning to Emilia "Do you think perhaps we could speak alone?"

"Um, ok, I'll just take you to my room" Emilia led the Professor to her bedroom, which she shared with two other foster girls.

Emilia walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, and watched as Professor Vector appeared to whisper something to the door.

"Now we don't run the risk of being overheard, I have something to say which may shock you. Please remain calm. Emilia... you are a witch."

**AN: Yes, when Emilia shivered, that was the effect of the Confundus Charm. Mrs. Bowning was also confunded, which is why she is suddenly so accepting of her ward being accepted to a mysterious school, to where she had not applied to go.**


End file.
